Some Moments You Remember, Some You Never Forget
by 3words8lettersBL
Summary: Story will be set after the Season 2 final. Brooke leaves Tree Hill and moves to California. A year later, she moves back to Tree Hill and discovers the many unexpected changes that have taken place since her departure. BL, NH, LP, NR


**Some Moments You Always Remember, Some You Never Forget**

**Summary: This story will be set after the Season 2 final. Brooke leaves Tree Hill and moves to California. A year later, she moves back to Tree Hill and discovers the many unexpected changes that have taken place since her departure. BL, LP, NH, NR**

Brooke Davis walked out of the airport and admired her home town she was once familiar with. It had been a whole year since she had been in Tree Hill as she had moved to California with her parents. However, she had realised that even a place as beautiful as California could never compare to Tree Hill; the only place she could _ever_ call home. Her life had turned upside down once she moved to California, with having to deal with the arguments between her mother and father, followed by the revelation of her father cheating... which in-turn caused more arguments between her father and mother, and the scarring incident which had affected Brooke Davis even to this day, where she would often find herself waking up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her eyes because of a nightmare she was having.

Her stomach was during somersaults at the sudden thought of everyone's reactions. She kept in touch with Peyton Sawyer, her best friend where they would make the occasional effort to speak on the phone for the first few months. However, after a while the communication between the 'best friends' had disintegrated where only the rare text message would be exchanged between the two.

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott hadn't exchanged words since the day she left Tree Hill. The boy she fell in love with, who then broke her heart with her best friend, and then confessed his love to her 5 minutes before she left. She had always fought with herself on many occasions, where she wanted to just call him, even to hear his voice, but her head always won over her heart. 'What would I say to him?' she always thought, especially after the last conversation they had.

_Lucas pulled Brooke into a sudden and unexpected kiss which caused an impulse of goose bumps to trickle over Brooke's entire body, and then broke away from his warm lips._

"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss..." she challenged in disbelief_

"_I wanna be with you, Brooke" Lucas proudly confessed,_

"_What?" Brooke questioned backing away from him, 'Is this really happening?' Brooke thought_

"_I'm sorry, I know we're friends...it's just how I feel" he helplessly uttered, interrupting the thousands of confused questions that were flooding Brooke's mind._

"_What about Peyton's stuff?" she asked. She was sure he was still in love with Peyton. Why else would he choose to keep all those things in his closet... and she honestly couldn't put herself through the same heartache again._

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things... with you. To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance...I'd never let you go again" He courageously admitted, looking intensely into her eyes showing he meant every word._

"_I don't know what to say. I, um...I gotta go", for once Brooke had no words. She did not know what to say. Her cab being outside did not help matters. All she knew was that she had to walk out before she fell apart in front of the boy who was standing before her, confessing his love for __her__._

"_Brooke? You think...you could ever..." Lucas asked, wanting some sort of hint or clue as to where this left them. Usually Lucas would be able to read Brooke just by looking at her facial expressions. Right now, he was clueless._

"_Lucas...I'm sorry. I... I gotta go, bye" she cried, her raspy voice breaking up mid-sentence as she tried to hold herself together._

And those were the last words she had with Lucas. She spent the last two weeks questioning the things she would say, or what she would do but did not come to any sort of conclusion. All she knew was that... she had spent the whole year wanting and loving Lucas Scott.

She picked up her cell phone and dialled the same numbers she still remembered from a year ago,

"Hey . Can you pick me up? I'm at the airport" she spoke.

* * *

><p>"..What? What do you mean you're at the airport?" she questioned, prompting her to turn the volume of the music down.<p>

"I'm back. I wanted to surprise you...which worked, I'm guessing?" Brooke questioned, uneasy of how her best friend was feeling about her return.

"Oh my god...you should have told me. I'll... be there soon" Peyton raved, and then hung up on her cell phone. She looked down, thinking about the sudden turn of events.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows at the curly-haired blonde in front of him. Peyton looked up at Lucas for a moment.

"Brooke's back" she hesitantly said

"What? Brooke..." Lucas was stunned, and didn't know what to say. What was the _right_ thing to say? All he felt was the immediate butterflies in his stomach.

"Maybe we should...keep us being together, quiet? For a while?" he finally spoke, thinking this would be the best way to approach the situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know the first chapter is very short, but please review it so I know if people like it enough for me to continue with.<em>**

**_Thank you :)_**


End file.
